


Shining a Light on the Problem

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [83]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: Illya needs to find an escape for Napoleon.





	Shining a Light on the Problem

There was quite some distance between where Napoleon was hidden and his only route of escape. The gates to the compound had already been broken down during Illya’s escape, so it left a wide open space for Solo to go though. The Russian had basically driven straight through them with a stolen jeep. Napoleon would be able to sprint across it in seconds, if the area wasn’t surrounded by gunmen who were all waiting to take a shot at him. It didn’t help that, even though it was night-time, the whole area was bathed in bright, silver moonlight. 

Movement on the other side of the damaged gates caught Napoleon’s attention. Using the sight-scope from his Special, he looked through to see Illya looking back at him through his own scope, and waving. Part of him was annoyed because he’d told Illya to get as far away as possible. Illya was carrying an injury to at least two ribs. The other part of Napoleon was pleased he’d stuck around. If anyone could find him a way out it was his partner.

Early in their partnership, the two agents had worked out a series of hand signals, for times when it was imperative to remain silent. Across the compound Napoleon could see Illya signalling for him to be ready. Solo had no idea what was about to happen but assumed, given Illya’s penchant for tings blowing up, that it would involve explosives. Whatever it was he knew his only objective was to run.

It happened less than thirty seconds later and it wasn’t what Napoleon had been expecting at all. From outside the compound’s side walls, several bright search lights shone out. Not waiting to see if the armed guards had been distracted, Napoleon took his chance and bolted across the open space.

He made it two thirds of the way, when one of the gunmen realised what was happening and starting shooting at the fleeing figure. Napoleon felt the bullets whizzing past him but, by some miracle, none of them hit home. He reached the Jeep, which Illya already had running, and jumped into the back.

“Go!” he yelled.

Illya hit the gas and they sped away. 

“I thought I told you to get to safety,” Napoleon admonished, as he climbed to the front of the vehicle.

“I did,” Illya replied. “If I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have been able to set up the lights.”

“Fair point,” Solo acknowledged. “Where did you get them from?

“They were in the Jeep. When I realised they were fitted with timers, I decided they would be useful to get you out. I couldn’t leave you behind.”

“Gee, you’ll make me blush.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Illya stated. “You have the microfilm.”


End file.
